Wrong Number
by Soberbutnotforyou
Summary: Levi is a lonely, depressed man bored with his counseling sessions. That is, until he means to call his counselor one night and ends up talking to the wrong one; a counselor named Erwin Smith.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Let me just state right away that I am NOT trying to fetishize/romanitize depression, OCD, anxiety, or bipolar disorder. It is just simply a factor in this story. Thank you. :)**

Levi

Levi sighed. Finally this god damned counseling session was over. Even though he knew he was depressed, Levi didn't like being treated for it. He didn't like the counselor and, in a way, he didn't really care that he was depressed. Depression isn't the worst thing that could happen to him, or at least that's what he always thought.

His counselor smiled, "I'm glad you were able to express your feelings today, Levi!"

This was one thing about her that pissed Levi off; acting happy all the time. It came across as rude to Levi. While this man was depressed the person trying to help him shows off how fucking happy she is compared to him.

"Yeah," Levi started, "I just had a lot of things on my mind," even though he didn't.

"You already have my work phone number, right?"

"Yeah."

"Since you've told me you get lonely sometimes, I could give you my cell or home phone number so you can talk to me whenever you want. Okay? Just don't call me before eight in the morning or after ten in the evening," she started writing her number down without getting an answer from him. "Here's my cell phone number," she handed him the slip of paper.

Levi looked down at it, unimpressed that this is her idea for helping him get rid of his loneliness. He looked up. "Thank you," he said, and shoved the paper into his pocket.

"Okay then," the counselor got up. "Thank you for your time Mr. Ackerman. I'll see you next week, correct?"

Levi got up and nodded, "and thank you for yours." He leaved the room as fast as he could; speed-walking out of the building and into his car. Once he was in his car, he took the phone number out from his pocket. He squinted at it. And gripped it as if he was going to rip it in two but he stopped and relaxed. Levi put his head in his hands. "Fuck," he said as he put it back into his pocket and started the car.

When Levi got back to his apartment he took his jacket off, took his shoes off, and sat on the couch. He sat there for a while, thinking about if this was really helping him at all and if he should cancel his meetings. _I don't know what the fuck to do anymore_, Levi thought. The only person he had left in his life was his mother. He loved her, but not even she could make him happy.

Speaking of love, Levi didn't currently have a significant other. He tried three times before to find one. The first was in high school, he had a crush on this one very beautiful girl but she completely rejected him. The second was two years ago when he met a man of his tastes. The man was actually offended by the fact that another man was attracted to him. And the last –the closest to getting a girlfriend, but the worst- was last week when his counselor suggested he find a girlfriend and brought him her best friend. Levi didn't refuse only because she was pretty, but the date was awful. She was very rude and didn't have anything in common with Levi. The worst part was when he told her about his depression and she said she didn't like people with depression because they were "negative". That was when he walked out on her.

The last thing Levi thought of were his friends in college. A girl named Hange and a guy named Mike. But he hadn't talked to them in years. And he didn't want to call them or anything of the sort.

He just needed someone to talk to – no – a friend. Maybe… he could call his counselor…

Erwin

Erwin laughed. This new client was surprisingly funny for being depressed. She made him laugh quite a lot, reminding how much Erwin enjoyed his job. Ever since he was young he wanted to help people in some way, whether it be a doctor or helping the homeless. After college, Erwin decided to become a counselor. At first, it was okay, but he only had a couple of clients. Now he had about ten.

"So, yeah. I had a pretty fun day today. Thanks for the advice! I took it and now I feel a lot better! I might have to cancel these sessions," his client said.

"Well, I'm glad only one day of counseling helped you! But it's too bad you plan on canceling the sessions. I find you quite enjoyable to talk to. Maybe we could talk tonight, you know, as friends," Erwin said. He tried his hardest not to sound like he was hitting on her.

His client looked surprised and shifted awkwardly in her chair, "sure, why not? Can you write it down for me?" Erwin knew she took a liking to him. Great, he didn't want another woman trying to become his girlfriend.

Erwin reconsidered giving his phone number to her. He did just want to be friends, but it might turn out to be more than that. Every time he tried to become _just_ friends with women, they became one-night stands. After quite a few of them, Erwin realized he didn't really like women that much. It was very hard finding a man for himself.

After some thought, Erwin decided to give her his number. He took a note to himself that he'd be careful to avoid sleeping with her.

"And… done. Here you go," Erwin said as he handed the piece of paper over to his client. "I'll be expecting a call tonight, okay?"

His client studied the paper before saying, "yes, of course," and getting up towards the door.

"Okay, nice meeting you today Ms. Jansen," Erwin put his hand out, gesturing to shake hands. She took it, shook, nodded, and left – all very quickly. Erwin stood standing in his office blankly staring at the door his client exited out of. Erwin suddenly felt very sick. Erwin's stomach felt queasy and his knees buckled, making him collapse onto the clients' chair. Erwin wasn't sure if he should go chasing after her or not, he just… wanted to… _do_ something with her. He felt very guilty now; his client seemed to be hinting towards something. But he wasn't sure, _was _she hinting towards something? If she was, Erwin felt bad for just having her leave without giving her what she had in mind. Erwin quickly realized what he was doing. _How much of an idiot am I to feel guilty every time a woman left without sleeping with me?_ He thought. This was his problem; not being able to say no to people, especially women.

Erwin got up; shaking and trying to regain his strength. He slowly trotted towards the exit of the building and into his car. Opening the car door took a while, it felt heavy to him. Erwin then warily sat down in his car seat, shut the door, and vomited. This. God. Damn. Anxiety. How Erwin hated it. He had no choice but to start the car and go home. On the way, all that could fill Erwin's mind was the thought of his client. Was she taking a liking to him? Was he starting to take a liking to her? Were her hopes dashed after she left? All he could do was go home and wait until she called.

Erwin pulled into his driveway. Time to clean this vomit up. Disgusting…

After he cleaned it up, the stench still lingered in the air. He really didn't give a fuck. The only thing on his mind was the call. He waited in his car, staring at the phone. Waiting. Waiting… Was she going to call him? He wanted her to, but at the same time, he didn't. What would he say? What would they talk about? Erwin started nodding off, but never kept his eye off the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi

Levi carefully punched in the number and put the phone up to his face. After a little bit, the phone started ringing on the other side. He waited.

"…Hello?" The voice said on the other side. Levi almost fell off of his couch; the voice was deep and… masculine. …Is this what she sounded like at seven o' clock at night?

"Yes? Is this Mrs. Kern?" Levi asked, almost certain it wasn't her.

The other side of the phone stayed silent for a while.

"...Mrs. Kern?" The voice said again. "Who's that? Who's this? What is going on?" The person sounded very confused.

"I meant to call a person by the name of Mrs. Kern," Levi said, starting to understand he called the wrong number.

"Well… I was actually expecting a call."

"Really?" Levi said. "From who?"

"Umm...nobody in particular," the voice stuttered. Levi could tell it was probably personal. "A former client of mine," it said.

Levi felt a little taken aback. "Oh, what kind of client?" he asked. _At least this person hasn't hung up yet_, he thought. _Maybe i'll have a conversation with him. What's the harm?_

"A former counseling client of mine, for depression," it replied.

Levi felt something twinge inside him. Like the depression screaming: _he knows, he knows, it's a sign!_ Levi shrugged it off. "That's interesting," he said. "How long have you counseled this person?"

The other end remained silent for a time.

"...One day," the voice said. From the tone, Levi gathered he was sort of ashamed. "Not including today. I didn't really counsel her today, she kinda just talked to me."

Levi felt another twinge. _What's going on, _he thought, _why are there so many fucking coincidences with this guy? _"Ah, I see. Some people just like to talk and talk and talk and it's goddamned annoying, right?"

"Well… It wasn't really annoying. She just didn't need any counseling today. I gave her advice yesterday and she took it, now she seems perfectly fine."

"Oh," Levi said. He didn't really know how to continue onward with this man. _Should I ask him about _my _depression? He could probably help me, he is a counselor and he helped this girl in one day._

"What's your story? Who's Mrs. Kern? Obviously not a friend, you didn't call her by her first name," the voice sounded more relaxed now.

"Well," Levi started, then hesitated for a moment, not sure whether or not confessing his depression was a good idea, "She's...well...um…" he stammered nervously, "..._my_ counselor."

The voice didn't reply for a while. "Oh," it said after a long moment of silence. Perhaps it was thinking about the situation; processing it. "Were you waiting for some more counseling from her?" the voice asked, sounding intrigued and casual now, "If you don't mind me prying a bit-"

"-No, no, it's fine," Levi interrupted before he could finish, "I don't mind." _I sound like a nervous fucking wreck, interrupting him like that. _ "I have depression too. I suppose your client doesn't clean when she's extremely depressed though, right?"

The voice waited a moment again before answering. "No," it said, drawn out as though Levi had just asked him 'do you have a small dead dog i could borrow?' Levi felt like an absolute idiot. _Why did I tell him that? _he mulled over in his mind. "Her depression wasn't very severe." the voice responded.

"Yeah, sorry if that sounded weird," Levi struggled to push the words out of his mouth, "it's what helps me with my depression, anyway."

The voice on the line immediately spoke again, "Interesting. Say, what's your name?" It asked.

"Levi," he said. "Levi Ackerman."

The voice waited a moment. Levi could hear scratching on the other end. Probably pencil on paper. "Well, Mr. Ackerman, I'm Dr. Erwin Smith. You should hold on to this number. Maybe…" the voice, Dr. Smith, trailed off, "No, nevermind. Forget you called this number."

Levi felt the twinge again. "What? What is it Er- Dr. Smith?"

Levi could hear heavy breathing on the other end. Not quite hyperventilation, but about two steps under that. "I was going to suggest...maybe...you could schedule a counseling session with me?"

Levi paused. _Do I? _he thought. _I barely know this guy but...he seems willing enough to help. _"Sure," Levi replied. "I'll give you another call tomorrow. You should go back to waiting for your call," he chuckled.

"Great!" Dr. Smith exclaimed. "Er...well, i'll call you tomorrow, then. Or will you call me? Or...dammit," he stuttered.

"I'll call you tomorrow, whenever I get around to it." Levi said. "Goodbye Dr. Smith. Thank you for the call."

The other line hung up without a response.

Erwin

Erwin quickly hung up his phone and buried his head in his hands. His forehead was dotted with sweat. He pounded against his driving wheel and accidentally hit the horn. A loud honk erupted from his car. Erwin jerked upward, scared of the noise. He clutched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Then he relaxed. Tears welled in his eyes. _It wasn't her, _he thought. It beat at his head and chest and threatened to suffocate him. Erwin began taking deep breaths to calm himself. It wasn't working, it still grabbed at him. "W-why….why w-won't she call me?!" He yelled aloud to no one. Realizing he'd yelled, he quickly shrunk down into his small driver's seat, and openly wept. He was thankful everybody was inside and asleep in his neighborhood so nobody could hear or see him. He felt hollow inside. A shell.

He looked at the paper that had Levi's name on it. The strange depressed man meant nothing to him at the moment. Only the thoughts of Ms. Jansen clouded his mind. Levi had just given him a great conversation; a new client, a new friend, maybe! But all he could think about was his lovely female client.

After a period of what seemed like forever, Erwin got out of his car. His legs threatened to collapse him, but he slowly stumbled into his small house. He flicked on a nearby light switch, and reached for a beer he had on the counter.

Erwin was exhausted. He remembered how much energy crying could take out of someone. Flopping on to his couch, he turned on his television. He wasn't terribly interested in what was on, just that he needed sound in the background. Something to distract him from the thoughts of her. The warm beer slid down his throat, the alcohol taking effect quickly. A new thought entered his mind; her warm curves. Her large breasts, her thick hips, everything about her was… sexy. Beyond sexy in his mind. He wanted her, and he would bet she wanted him. _Maybe I should call her now, _he thought excitedly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stared at it. As if by a strange stroke of luck, the phone buzzed. Erwin answered immediately.

"Hello?" he asked excitedly, a little too excitedly. He quickly composed himself. "May I ask who's calling?"

The voice sounded upbeat. "Hello Dr. Smith, it's me, Ms. Jansen. Your client?"

Erwin almost fainted.

"...hello?" she said after Erwin didn't respond.

"Yes, hi, um, listen," Erwin stuttered. "I need to ask you a question, Miss."

She paused. "Okay? I'm listening."

Erwin struggled to find the right words. He was nervous; as he barely knew Ms Jansen, "I was...just wondering if you wanted to...maybe...go on a date with me? You're a very beautiful young lady."

Ms. Jansen waited several moments before responding. Erwin's heart was pounding. She gave him a response. A response he wasn't expecting.

"No!"

His heart almost stopped beating. "N-no?"

"No. Listen to me, Dr. Smith, you're a very good guy, and I'm flattered you'd ask me out, but.." she paused, "I don't think I could ever _date _you. To be honest, I wasn't very comfortable in our session today."

"W-What do you mean?" Erwin asked, confused by her statement.

"For instance, why would you give me your number after I said I'd cancel the sessions?"

Erwin was at a loss for words. "Listen, I-"

"You know what?" she interrupted, "No, here, you're a creepy dude, you're too freaking happy, and you know what else? You're not even remotely attractive," she spewed out. "I'm glad I canceled these sessions; now I don't have to be around _you _anymore, creep!"

Erwin heard the phone on the other end slam on the receiver.

It was a long night of crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't upload for a while! I was gone for vacation and my writing partner is gone now so it took a while to write. Here's two chapters for your wait.**

Levi

Levi stirred for a while in his bed before finally getting up. He knew today was going to be a good day. He planned on having a counseling session with Dr. Erwin Smith, the new counselor that he was almost certain he'd be better at helping Levi. His voice even sounded convincing enough. It wasn't as bad as Mrs. Kern's; the annoying voice he was tired of hearing. Erwin's voice was… smooth. But not like silk, more of like a calm ocean; deep and soothing... What was he _thinking_, being all poetic and shit? Levi thought he should get out of bed before he loses his mind. He first needed to call Mrs. Kern and cancel the sessions with her, no questions asked. Well, she's obviously going to ask why. But… crap. Did he receive the wrong number from her or did he punch in the wrong number? Then he remembered that he could check, he _did_ save Dr. Smith's number in his contacts after all and he did still have Ms. Kern's number.

He dug around to find the slip of paper; not remembering where he put it. Eventually, he found it in the pocket of the clothes he wore yesterday that were crumpled in the corner of his room. Of course, that was the most obvious place. He checked his phone for the doctor's number. Finding it, he compared the two numbers. And... Yep, there it was. One little number that he punched in wrong resulted in a new hope to his depression. Did all counselors have one number different from eachother? And the first three numbers were the same so that meant Dr. Smith lived in the same area! _Anyway_, Levi thought, _I should get to calling Mrs. Kern_. He dialed the number carefully -but even more so this time- and put his phone to his ear.

Finally, the person -hopefully Mrs. Kern- answered, "Hello?"

Thank goodness, Levi thought, it _is_ her. He could tell by her voice. "Yes, this is Levi Ackerman," he said in the most polite way he could. "I was calling to tell you that I want to cancel our sessions."

"Cancel?" Mrs. Kern sounded surprised. "Are you sure Mr. Ackerman?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Your sessions helped. I think I'm good now. If not, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Alright Levi," Mrs. Kern replied, "thanks for telling me. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay. See you around, Levi!" And she hung up.

Levi couldn't be happier to have that lady out of his life now. Levi was going to call his new counselor now, to plan a session with him today. For the first time since he talked to him, Levi wondered what Dr. Smith was like, what he looked like. From what he could tell, he sounded young, but not too young. About Levi's age maybe? He looked at his contact and pressed call. He once more held the phone to his ear and waited.

"Levi," the doctor answered, "how are you?" As if they were about to have a casual conversation.

Despite this, Levi smiled. "I'm doing quite well, thank you, doctor."

"So, why did you call?"

"I want a session with you today, is that alright?" Levi didn't want to seem to hasty, but he _did_ want a session with him. Levi didn't even know why he was so eager to have one in the first place.

"Actually today was going to be my day off," Levi's heart sank, "but I can make you an exception. You are a new client."

"Oh, that'd be great! Thank you. What time would work?"

Erwin paused, "about two or two-thirty would be ideal. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, that's perfect... Say, Dr. Smith?"

"Hm?"

"H-How old are you and what do you look like? I've been wondering is all," Levi bit his lip, feeling awkward that he asked.

"I'm thirty-four. I'm six-feet-two-inches with short, straight blond hair and blue eyes. I'm caucasian and -not to exaggerate- pretty damn fit for my age," he said without hesitation.

S-Six-feet-two-inches?! What the fuck?! Levi was five-feet-three! That's basically a foot in difference! And he was two years older too. What a pain. "No shit? I'm thirty-two and five-feet-three-inches..."

Erwin laughed, "sorry if I'm rude, but you're a bit short for your age, aren't you?"

"Don't rub it in! I know! Just tell me where you work and I'll be there at two."

Dr. Smith answered him, telling him his building where he worked and his room number. Levi wrote it down. "Thanks, bye," he said and hung up.

Erwin

Erwin smiled, he always liked new clients. It was a chance to meet someone new. And for some reason Levi helped Erwin forget about Ms. Jansen. He couldn't wait until two.

Erwin waited in his office. It was five minutes to two o' clock. Levi should be here any minute. He was anxious, like he always was with new clients but this time even more so. Levi seemed like quite a mystery man to him.

Levi entered the door and Erwin stood up nervously.

"Hello Mr. Levi Ackerman. Please take a-" He stopped. Damn, he _was_ short... And really attractive…

"Take a what? I'm not a shoplifter," Levi said impatiently. Levi wore a suit even though it was only a session, but damn he looked good.

"A seat, sorry. I was just a little surprised by your height, my apologies."

Levi frowned, "yeah, don't talk about it. It's not something I'm proud of," he sat down.

Erwin sat down in his chair. _Fuck, he's like most attractive client I've had_, "so, let's get started. When exactly did you get diagnosed for depression?"

"About a year and a half ago," Levi sighed.

"Any certain events happen around that time? Something to trigger it?" Erwin was writing everything on his computer.

"Yes, actually. I worked for the FBI. I was a detective. I usually had to do nothing up until about six months before I was diagnosed. I was ordered to go to a murder scene to investigate, turns out I had too much trauma from those six months of investigating murder scenes that it triggered my depression. I quit immediately afterward," Levi said naturally.

"Are you currently unemployed?" Erwin asked furiously typing down things on his computer.

"Yes."

"And I recall that cleaning helps you relieve this? Do you know why?" _Obsessive cleaning isn't unusual, but I've never had a client who had OCD before_, Erwin thought.

Levi paused, "well, the way I think of it is I want part of this disgusting world to be clean. I constantly think about how maybe if I clean even something small I can help the world."

Wow, he has a pretty legit reason. "What do you clean?"

"Anything. My apartment, trash off the street, myself. Constantly. I see a speck of dirt on myself and I have to flick it away or it irritates me." It was true, Erwin noticed how clean and nicely pressed his clothes were and how straight and combed his hair was. There wasn't a single thing that there shouldn't be on his suit.

Erwin stopped typing, "have you been diagnosed for OCD before?"

"No, my doctors said it wasn't severe enough."

"Seems severe enough to me if you come to a counseling session wearing a suit," Erwin chuckled to himself.

"That has nothing to do with it! I just wanted to wear one."

"Sure. Did you go to the cleaners before this?"

"... Yes," Levi said ashamed.

Erwin clicked his tongue, "OCD. Anyway, aren't there any jobs you can take where you clean? A janitor maybe? The first thing I'm going to suggest is not to conquer your obsession, but to ease it. Besides, you get money for it. Once you get a job, we can work your way down to not cleaning constantly. I suppose cleaning isn't a bad thing in general, but your mental state isn't very good, is it?"

"No. It prevents me from eating or going places sometimes. It also makes me anxious to clean things." _He probably wants to clean this messy office for god's sake. It's dirty as hell._

"What job would you prefer? Becoming a janitor here would give us both very close ties."

Levi sighed, "sure. Why not? They'll probably pay me more than the last janitor here. He did a terrible job," he scoffed.

Erwin sat up straight, Levi seemed like a very easy man to help. He convinced him well and so far he didn't turn anything down. He had kind of a hot temper but Erwin, for some reason, didn't care. "Well, I've given you advice, that ends our session. But I'd like to get to know you Levi. You seem like a compatible person, are you not?"

Levi's eyes grew wide, "really? You think I'm compatible? Don't make me laugh. It almost seems like no one can put up with me."

Erwin smirked, "if not then at least you have the potential to. You're the first person who hasn't questioned my advice."

"Yeah well that's because I've had a counselor who's worse than you. She gave shit advice. And with her happy-go-lucky attitude it almost seemed like she was _trying_ to be happy and not annoyed by my existence."

Erwin didn't answer for a bit, staring at this man with a smirk. "Maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight? We can get to know each other."

Levi paused, "sure," he said almost harshly. "Why the fuck not."


	4. Chapter 4

Levi

Levi was... Uncomfortable sitting in a nice restaurant with a man he just met sitting across from him like it was some kind of date. But at least the restaurant was clean and Dr. Smith put on a suit.

"I'm paying for all of this, alright? My treat," Dr. Smith said crossing his legs and staring at Levi with those bright blue eyes. When Levi first saw him, he was more intimidated than he thought he would be. His height did, of course, but his composure was extremely intimidating as well. He looked too calm, like he was always so casual about every situation. He had to have some kind of secret, some embarrassing or traumatizing or disgusting secret behind those eyes and that stupid, STUPID smile.

"Well, can't turn a free meal down when you're unemployed," he said. "Thanks, doctor."

"You can call me Erwin. Doctor is a little too official for me."

"Then why did you get a doctorate?"

Erwin shrugged, "it opens up more job opportunities for me. I wanted to help people in some way." Their food arrived. "Ah thank you. What is the chef's recommended champagne? I'll take some of that please."

"I don't like champagne," Levi said.

"Aw, come on," Erwin said disappointed, "what do you like?"

"Nothing," Levi lied, "I don't drink."

Erwin frowned, "I doubt it. You constantly look shit-faced."

"Shut up, don't make rude comments to your clients. I. Don't. Drink. That's all there is to it," Levi had no idea why he was telling him this lie. He went to bars all the time and got wasted, loathing in his depression.

"You're a thirty-two-year-old man with depression who looks either tired or shit-faced. You drink. Now tell me what you like," seems like Erwin was somewhat skilled in reading people.

"... Wine. I doubt they have whiskey here," Levi liked stronger drinks, but it seemed like they only had champagne or wine. And he was NOT going to get champagne. Erwin told the waiter to get wine as well. Why did he even care about getting a drink for him? Wasn't he supposed to be helping him?

They ate and drank while they kept up a conversation. And Levi had... One too many glasses.

"So... Mr. Erwin..." Levi slurred his words a bit, he wasn't wasted, only a bit tipsy. "What kind of girls do you like?"

Erwin raised an eyebrow, "I don't really like girls, but somehow I always find myself sleeping with one." Erwin was done drinking by now, but Levi was about to go on to his second bottle.

"Is that so? How do you do that? Why don't you go for the guys?"

"Well, my mind tells me that that's the most logical reason to go for. I always try to turn it down but next thing I know I'm sleeping with the girl... I've got bipolar disorder."

Levi was surprised, "really? You've got problems too?"

"Mhm," Erwin nodded, "and it's a bit hard to find a man these days when you're a man yourself, you know?"

"It is, I feel like you have to go to a gay bar to find one. But believe me, I ain't going to one of those!" Levi laughed and took another swig. Erwin didn't even stop him. Levi started to find all of this suspicious. He WAS NOT about to be taken advantage of by his new counselor, so he stopped drinking. "So, are we done here? Are you going to pay?"

"Yes, of course," Erwin asked for the bill and paid. "Would you like me to-"

Before Erwin could finish, Levi blurted out something he thought he'd never say, "TAKE ME HOME? IS THAT YOUR PLAN?"

Erwin paused, surprised, "well... Um... Yes. I figured since you drank so much I could help you get home. It's only logical."

"You were telling me earlier that you slept with women," Levi said, voice lowering to an intimidating growl, "tell me, just how did you do that? Take them out and get them drunk and take them home and fuck them without their clear _CONSENT_?!" Levi slammed the table and reached across the table to grab Erwin's collar, "well I'M GONNA BE THE ONE TO SAY NO, PUNK!" Most everyone in the restaurant was staring at them now. Levi breathed hard on Erwin's nearly terrified face, he still hadn't lost his composure, however.

"That's not how I did it. They all said yes. This is the first time I've ever taken someone out, to be honest. Besides, I wasn't planning on sleeping with you. Unless-"

"Unless what?!"

"Unless you insist," he said barely audible.

Levi kissed him hard. "Fuck you," he said pulling away.

"If you insist," Erwin said going in for another kiss.

Erwin

Erwin was, again, terrified that this man would reject him. His anxiety plus his bipolar disorder together made a terrible team. He always decided to try and sleep with the person. He was just... Lonely. That's what it all came down to. That's why he always tried. He was a lonely, bipolar thirty-four-year-old man. And Levi was an attractive, depressed thirty-two-year-old man who gave Erwin hope. It wasn't just hope that he wouldn't be alone anymore, but also hope that he'd stop doing this whole thing... No. Levi was a man who had accidentally called him and now they were about to fuck. He was just another one-night-stand. That was all. The next day he'd probably ask to cancel the sessions and be out of his life for good. Just like Ms. Jansen. Erwin was forlorn.

"Are you okay?" The drunk Levi asked in the car on the way to Erwin's house.

"Yes, I'm fine."

When he pulled up into his driveway Erwin helped Levi to his door. He was a bit worried that Levi was _too_ drunk. He didn't want to take advantage of him.

Erwin unlocked his front door and stepped inside with Levi clinging to him. He was cute when he wasn't angry. Erwin immediately kissed him again, pressing him against the wall. Erwin was half-hard and he grabbed Levi's crotch to see if he was too. He wasn't. "Are you horny at all Levi?"

"No, not really."

"How? Are you not attracted to me?" Erwin pouted. So he _was_ getting rejected.

"No, I am. I've just been thinking, maybe… since you and I both have problems, we could help each other. You have bipolar disorder-"

"And anxiety," Erwin confessed.

"And… You have _anxiety_?" Levi asked perplexed, still a bit drunk. "How can you be a counselor if you don't help yourself first?"

Erwin paused. "I… I never thought of it that way…"

"Anyway," Levi slurred a bit, "since you have bipolar disorder and anxiety and I have depression and OCD, we could, I don't know, live together and help each other."

Levi was _definitely_ wasted.

"What? I literally just met you and you want to _live_ together?"

"We just met and you want to fuck me."

"But people do that all the time."

"Not as a counselor and a man who accidentally called him!"

"You're finding it weird that I want to fuck you but you don't find it weird that you want to live with me," Erwin said as sort of a question.

Levi nodded, "I'm actually kind of lonely. I guess that's another trigger."

Erwin thought for a moment. Levi was lonely too? Now that he thought about it, it wasn't such a bad idea… "No."

"No what?"

"I don't want you to live with me. We just met and you're wasted. I was originally going to walk you home," he lied.

Levi kissed Erwin's cheek, "at least sleep with me? I don't want to fuck."

Erwin blushed a bit from the kiss, "alright. I'm fine with that."

_I was wrong about him_, he thought, _he accepts me but doesn't want to be treated as a one-night-stand. I admire him for avoiding that so easily._

They walked to Erwin's room and undressed, sliding into the king bed with just their underwear. Levi immediately snuggled with Erwin and fell into a drunk coma. Erwin lay awake thinking about whether or not he liked Levi. He hated being bipolar.

The next day Erwin woke up to a hard kick from Levi and a "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" Well, at least Levi was back to his not-so-crazy-drunk-but-hot-tempered self now.


End file.
